batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The DarKnight Genesis
This is the retelling of Batman's origin story in the DC: Mark 2.0 universe . Characters Featured Character *Bruce Wayne/Batman Supporting Characters *Alfred Pennyworth *Natalie Fox *James Gordon *Lucius Fox *Harvey Dent Main Villains *Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch *Rupert Thorne *Waylon "Killer" Jones *Wrath/Anthony Roberts Minor Villains *Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Firefly/Garfield Lynns *Otis Flannegan, Arnold Etchison, Phillip Reardon Other Characters *Gil Loeb *Jonathan Crane *Jack Grogan *Arnold Flass *Kirgi *Fox, Shark, Vulture Plot Issue 1 Bruce Wayne is flying back to Gotham from Kenya. First he flew from Kenya to Hawaii and then from Hawaii to Seattle. He is currently about to board his flight from Seattle to Gotham. We then see a man loading luggage onto the plane. He secretly slips three devices into three seperate suitcases, and all of the devices have been rendered undetectable. He then slips off, changes into civilian clothes, and boards the plane. The flight is moving along perfectly, and the plane is now about to land in Gotham, when suddenly, the man (Deadshot) activates the two devices, causing one of the wings to blow off. As the plane begins to fall, Bruce grabs one of his bags (with currently unknown items in it) and rushes into the cockpit. He heps the pilot make a mostly smooth landing. Then, one of the air traffic controllers (Firefly) activates the third device, causing the plane to be in complete darkness. He then jumps into the plane, gives Deadshot a gray ski mask and red sunglasses and two guns, and gives himself a gas mask and a flamethrower. When the lights come back on, Bruce is wearing a wooden bat mask to disguise his identity. He then starts fighting the two criminals. Deadshot shoots the pilot in the chest, killing him. Bruce then punches Deadshot in the face, cracking one of his red lenses (causing it to look ike his comic book helmet, gray and a red eyepiece) and knocking him fifteen rows back. Bruce activates the exit and the other passengers leave. He then punches Firefly through the door, but Firefly activates his flamethrower. However, Bruce takes Deadshot's gun and shoots the flamethrower out of Firefly's hand. Batman throws Deadshot, knocking over Firefly. He then jumps out of the plane and ties them up. When the police arrive, he leaves, gets in a limo with Alfred and drives off. Issue 2 Alfred and Bruce arrive at Wayne Manor and Bruce tells Alfred about his travels. He also explains where the bat mask came from. Alfred (a former CIA agent) challenges Bruce to a practice fight. In the middle of the fight, when Bruce kicks Alfred onto the floor, the floor breaks causing Alfred to plummet 20 feet. Bruce jumps in after him and discovers that they are in a tunnel. Him and Alfred walk through the tunnel, which leads into a massive underground globe-like structure. Suddenly, bats swarm through the tunnel, and almost knock Bruce and Alfred out of the tunnel, but they manage to keep hold. Bruce pulls out his wooden bat mask, and in the next panel it morphs into concept art for his suit. The next day, Bruce gets a visit from Lieutenant Jim Gordon and Lieutenant Arnold Flass. They say that upon examination of the wreckage, they found that the devices used to explode the plane were developed by Wayne Industries. Bruce states that he was on the plane and would have no motive to destroy it. Flass makes some accusations and says that Bruce has to be in court in one month, and then storms off. Gordon confides that he thinks Bruce is innocent, but that he should just play along to avoid suspicion. Later that day, Bruce goes to the Wayne Industries headquarters and asks to see Lucius Fox, head of the Tech division. He is told that Fox has been gone for over a month and the new head is Jervis Tetch. Wayne goes to see Tetch but greatly distrusts him. Bruce goes to the hospital to visit Fox, who is comatose. He meets Fox's daughter Natalie, who agrees to secretly supply him with the equipment she needs but she is suspicious of Bruce, although they are both attracted to each other. That night, three criminals (Flannegan, Reardon, and Etchison) are robbing a bank hen suddenly, a silhouetted figure jumps from above and defeats them with ease. He ties them to a light post and walks away. Etchison asks "Who the h**l are you?" and the figure replies "I'm Batman." When then see the completed costume for the first time. Category:DC: Mark 2.0 Category:Doc Nygma Category:Comic books